Je Vole
by Keinoe
Summary: Une rencontre. Une amitié puis un amour qui nait. Deux destins qui se lient. Mais ! C'est l'histoire d'un prince et d'un voleur dans un pays de mystère, et qu'est-ce qui se met au travers de leur chemin ? Une boule de poil possessive bien sur ! ... UA, OOC, Humour, SasuNaru et le reste.


**Titre ****: **Je Vole

**Auteur ****: **Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating ****: **Quoi d'autre que M ?

**Disclaimer ****:** On le sait tous, Naruto appartient à Sasuke, et vice versa #wink#. Et j'ai emprunté la Princesse Jasmine pour la présentation, mais on sait tous aussi que Jasmine appartient à Aladdin, et en même temps elle appartient à Rajah, comme Aladdin appartient à Abu #wink_le_retour#.

**Note 1**** : **J'ai pas d'excuse. Je n'ai plus publié depuis des mois (18 mois, balèze quand même), et pourtant je me lance dans une nouvelle fic à chapitre. Si vous souhaitez me lancer quelque chose en pleine gueule, je vous propose de lancer des éponges car une éponge au moins ne va pas trop entacher votre écran.

**Note 2**** : **Cette fic contient à peu près tout ce que j'aime en ce moment : un peu de gore, du fantasy, de l'humour (à ma manière), des princes, et surtout du YAOI (romance entre deux hommes et tout ce que ça implique, pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

**Note 3**** : **Mes fautes ne m'ont pas quitté malgré tout ce temps. C'est qu'elles m'aiment ces satanés trucs !

**Note 4**** : ***_En italique*_ sont les pensée et les phrases en langue non humaine.

Assez de bla bla, et bonne lecture !

**Je Vole  
>- Prologue -<strong>

Soyez la bienvenue dans le pays d'Arabie. Pays de l'amour, et de la magie.

Comme vous le savez, je suis la Princesse Jasmine, et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous conter cette histoire si similaire et pourtant si différente à la mienne. Histoire qu'a vécu un jeune prince vivant dans une contrée lointaine ...

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Au sommet d'une montagne, entre deux rochers gisait le corps nu et ensanglanté d'un bébé. Des insectes fourmillaient sur son visage, sur son bras gauche et sur ses parties intimes; quelques uns s'aventurèrent même à dans l'antre de ses lèvres asséchés entrouvertes.

Un corbeau rodait autour du corps inanimé, se posant à côté pour évaluer de ses yeux noirs où il allait béqueter en premier. A quelques centimètres de son déjeuner, il fut attaqué par un renard.

L'animal au pelage roux s'était jeté sur l'oiseau. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans l'aile et l'abdomen de son opposant et il enfonça ses crocs dans la tête de ce dernier en un "crac" résonnant. Le corbeau se débattait tant bien que mal, hurlant, battant de son aile valide pour sauver sa peau, mais en vain. Le renard ne lâcha pas sa proie. Le museau crispé, enserrant son butin, et se foutant complètement des ailes qui se débattaient, il délogeât ses griffes puis se tourna face à l'humain et le dévisagea.

Les tentatives d'évasion du corbeau restaient infructueuses, sa force diminuait, ses hurlement se taisaient peu à peu, et son sang se vidait. Plus il se débattait, plus son sang coulait, plus le rouge entachait le bébé.

Une fois que l'animal fût complément immobile, le renard posa une patte sur l'humain, puis desserra enfin sa mâchoire de la tête du corbeau, et fit en sorte que ce dernier s'étale sur ventre du bébé.

Un halo rougeoyant s'étincela quand le renard baissa son museau au dessus du visage de l'humain.

*_ Une vie contre une vie _*

Sa langue rose encore entachée de sang lapa langoureusement les lèvres entrouvertes du bébé, délogeant par la même occasion les insectes qui s'y trouvaient.

Quelques coups de langue plus tard, deux lagons bleus et deux autres dorés se dévisagèrent.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

... 4 ans plus tard ...

Naruto boudait parce qu'il n'aimait pas les vêtements. Ça le grattait beaucoup. Mais Kyuu lui disait qu'il devait les mettre car tous les humains en portaient. Pourquoi devait-il ressembler à un humain ? Lui il n'aimait pas les humains, et les humains ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Une fois quand il était entré dans le village d'à côté, tous les humains qu'il a croisé le regardaient bizarrement et lui disait "Va-t-en sauvage!". Lui, il ne s'appelait pas "Sauvage", il s'appelait "Naruto". Et puis les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Kyuu lui avait dit que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas mis de vêtements et qu'il ne s'était pas lavé dans la rivière après avoir joué avec le crapeau dans une des rizières des hommes. Mais pourquoi se laver à chaque fois si après il allait quand même se salir ? Et puis, pourquoi mettre des vêtements ? Kyuu, n'en portait pas, il avait uniquement ses poils et personnes ne le regardaient de travers ou ne le grondaient ! Lui aussi en avait sur la tête, en plus les siens sont jaunes et plus long que ceux de Kyuu, alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi en faire toute une histoire.

Mais Kyuu l'avait grondé parce qu'il avait encore une fois jeté les vêtements qu'il lui avait donné. Et maintenant il boudait.

Alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers le petit court d'eau où il aimait jouer, il vit une forme accroupi juste à côté de son spot préféré.

La silhouette ne semblait pas être humain. Ou plutôt elle y ressemblait mais avait deux mains géantes qui sortait de son dos.

- Hey, cha va ?

Naruto s'approcha de la créature qui s'était retournée en alerte.

- Oh, t'es twiste ? Pouwquoi t'es twiste ?

Plus Naruto s'avançait, plus la chose se reculait.

Elle ressemblait à un petit garçon d'à peu près la même âge que Naruto, avec de long cheveux noirs en épis. Au milieu de son front il y avait une grosse tâche bleu-gris et d'autres tâches s'éparpillaient sur son côté gauche, s'étendant sur les mains gris, géantes et difformes sur son dos.

- Shi tu shouris, tu va plus êtwe twiste.

Naruto pris de ses deux menottes toutes sales chaque côté des joues du petit brun, puis les étira, forçant un sourire sur la moue triste de son opposé.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi? demanda la créature en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'enfant.

- Non, pouwquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un monstre.

- T'es un monstwe ?

- ... Oui.

- Pouwquoi t'es un monstwe ?

- Tu ne vois pas ces choses dans mon dos ?! C'est horrible, je suis horrible, je suis un-un monstre.

- Mais, t'es pas un oicheau ?

- ... Je ne suis pas un oiseau.

- Mais t'as des zailes ! Tu peux voler ?

- Ce ne sont pas des ailes ! Et je ne sais pas si je peux voler.

- Tu veux voler ? Dis, dis ! Vole ! Vole comme les zoicheaux !

- Je sais pas voler ! Et puis, je ne veux pas voler, laisse moi tranquille, va-t-en.

- Pouwquoi ? Tu veux pas chouer avec moi, toi auchi ? Les autwes ne veulent pas chouer avec moi, et Kyuu aussi, il dit que je dois mettwe des vêtements, mais moi j'aime pas ! Cha gwatte et je chuis tout wouge apwès ! Et toi, tu n'aimes pas auchi, dis ? Tu n'as pas mis en haut mais chelement le vêtement d'en bas.

- D'abord je ne peux pas mettre de haut avec ces choses, et ça s'appelle un pantalon, et ...

- Wouaaah ! Un pan-ta-lon. Pantalon ! Pantalon ! s'exclama Naruto tout joyeux en pointant ledit pantalon, premier nouveau mot qu'il apprenait d'un autre que Kyuu.

- ... Tu es bizarre.

- Chest qui bizouawe ? Je chuis pas bizouawe, moi. Je chuis Nawuto ! Na-wu-to !

- Hn. Tu es bizarre parce que tu es dehors tout nu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un pantalon et tu n'as pas peur de moi.

Au lieu de répondre, Naruto lui tira la langue.

L'enfant détailla un peu plus son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il était si proche et qu'il passait autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kyuu. Même s'il l'avait demandé de le laisser tranquille, il ne l'avait pas encore chassé comme les autres le faisait, en lui jetant des pierres, ce qui était un bon signe pour lui. Ça signifiait qu'il allait peut être avoir son tout premier ami, en dehors de Kyuu bien sur.

- Dis, chest quoi ton nom ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Ben, comme cha je diwais à Kyuu que je me chuis fait un nouvel ami.

- NON ! Ne dit à personne que tu m'as vu ! Promets moi que tu ne vas rien dire à personne ! paniqua le brun.

- Euh, d'accow. Vais pas diwe à Kyuu, pwomis !

- Merci. Sourit-il, soulagé que son secret n'allait pas être révélé.

- Tu chais, tu es twès joli quand tu shouwis.

Alors que le brun allait répondre, des voix se firent entendre.

- Oh non, je dois y aller. Ils sont venus me chercher.

- Oh ...

- Mais je te promets qu'on va se revoir demain ! assura-t-il en voyant la mine attristé de l'enfant.

- Pwomis ?

- Oui, promis.

- Attend ! Chest quoi ton nom ?

- Je te le dirais quand on se reverra ! lança le brun avant de se lever et se diriger en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenait les voix.

Un peu triste, mais heureux aussi, Naruto partit de son côté en gardant en tête qu'il allait revoir son nouvel ami le lendemain car il l'avait promis.

Le lendemain, tard dans la nuit, en plein milieu de la forêt, un petit garçon blond attendait patiemment son nouvel ami ... qu'il ne revit plus jamais.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

... 11 ans plus tard ...

Cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'il était de retour à Konoha après plus de 10 ans d'exil forcé. Déguisé certes, pour son bien et pour sa famille peut-être, mais forcé tout de même. A son départ il n'avait même pas pu faire ses au revoir à une personne qui lui était chère. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse car même durant les quelques mois où il était encore à Konoha, on l'avait enfermé, mise en quarantaine. Aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour, la première chose qu'il fit c'était de chercher cette personne. Ce garçon qui continuait de le hanter durant toutes ces années. Qu'était-il devenu ? Comment allait-il ? Etait-il au moins en vie ? Se souviendrait-il de lui lorsqu'ils vont se rencontrer ? Surement non. Le garçon a surement beaucoup changé au fil des années, mais pas autant que lui. Maintenant s'il ressemblait à un humain normal. Même si ses cheveux étaient restés noirs, ils étaient désormais courts. Sa peau blanche ne reflétait aucun tare. Mais malgré cette "normalité" malgré sa "beauté" comme le disait les gens, Sasuke savait qu'au fond il resterait toujours ce monstre que tous avaient fuis, même sa propre famille. Tous l'avaient évité, personne n'avait accepté ce qu'il était devenu. Personne sauf une seule : Naruto.

Alors que Sasuke continuait sa promenade, il se fit bousculé par quelqu'un. La seule chose qu'il vit à travers le capuchon de la personne fut un bout de mèche blond et un bref éclat bleu ...

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

*_Un garçon, environ quinze ans, un peu sauvage, blond, yeux bleus. Retrouvez le._*

- Arrêtez le ! Arrêtez ce sale voleur !

Au détour d'une ruelle, un jeune homme bouscula un marchand puis patina sur un sentier de terre battue, créant derrière lui un nuage de poussière conséquent. Voyant son objectif non loin de sa personne, il accéléra son rythme, s'assura de l'état de son butin qu'il avait sous son bras et vérifia de sa main libre le contenu de la charge qu'il avait dans le dos.

- Le voilà ! Capturez le !

- Rend moi mon pastèque!

S'arrêtant au bord d'une falaise, le jeune homme se retourna puis souri de toutes ses dents aux personnes qui étaient à ses trousses avant de s'exclamer :

- Ce fut une bel course poursuite messires, permettez que je me retire, fit-il en faisant une révérence aux trois hommes essoufflés devant lui. En espérant que vous vous êtes amusé autant que ma personne, je suis malheureusement contraint de vous dire adieux, messieurs.

Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, dans le vide, suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussement de la mer déchainée.

- Eehh! Il a sauté! Il est hors de question que je le suis! grimaça un jeune garde en épiant la hauteur de la falaise.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Kiba ! Il faut sauter ! Je veux récupérer mon pastèque !

- Galère. Du calme Choji. C'est un miracle si ce garçon survive à une telle plongé. Et puis, je te payerais ton pastèque, donc allons plutôt nous reposer, cette course poursuite m'a épuisé, se résigna Shikamaru en faisant demi-tour et trainant par la même occasion ses compagnons.

A quelques mètres au dessous du bord de la falaise, Naruto se balança une dernière fois à l'aide de la corde qui le maintenait suspendu par son pied, avant de couper d'un coup sec à l'aide d'une dague la liane qui le soutenait pour atterrir avec agilité dans sa cachette.

- Tu devrais arrêter de chiper ce bon vieux Choji, Naru, surtout pour quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, conseilla une voix au fond de la grotte. Si tu continues, ils t'attraperont pour de bon.

- Naah, t'as pas à t'en faire ! Ils ne sont pas encore assez rapides et aucun n'est assez courageux pour me suivre, se vanta Naruto dans un rire, rire qui lui fit écho mais en plus grave.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le coin le plus sombre de la grotte. Après quelques pas calculés, ils se mit par terre, s'installant confortablement sur le mélange de mousse, de feuillage et de paille qui lui servait de lit.

- Et puis, même s'ils osent me suivre jusqu'ici, ils prendrons immédiatement leurs jambes à leur cou bien avant que je ne réussisse à leur souhaiter la bienvenue, tu es toujours là pour ça, ne Kyuu ? fit le jeune homme en baillant tout en lançant son butin au dessus de sa tête.

Des dents blanches acérées attrapèrent avec agilité le fruit. Après quelques bruits de machouillage, un ronflement étouffé par le bruit d'un ronronnement de contentement s'éleva dans la caverne.

Le vent souffla soudainement. Les plantes qui cachaient l'entrée de la caverne s'écartèrent, laissant un bout de rayon de soleil éclairer le tréfonds de la caverne où des orbes félines dorés couvèrent presque tendrement la forme alanguie près de son corps alors qu'une grande queue à la fourrure orange entourait délicatement son précieux.

- Aucun ne survivra ... je les déchiquetterai un à un s'ils osent mettre les pieds dans notre terrier ... et je les suivrai en enfer pour tous les torturer s'ils osent te toucher mon Narukoi, grogna une voix inhumaine alors qu'une langue rugueuse lapait tendrement une partie du visage de l'endormis.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Un sifflement se fit entendre tandis qu'un serpent gris s'approcha de l'humain accroupi sur son tapis de présentation.

- *_Exactement comme vous l'avez prédit, maître. A environ deux mètres du ravin se trouve une caverne. Comment un simple humain a pu survivre à une telle chute, je ne peux vous le dire pour le moment. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est que l'endroit pu le démon, et pas n'importe lequel, un puissant démon, le genre dont je n'ai ressenti l'essence depuis bien des siècles_*

Le serpent gris grimpa sensuellement sur son maître qui était en train de ranger ses outils, les mâchoires crispés.

Avec le temps, Sasuke apprit rapidement à chasser et à dresser à sa guise les démons serpents qui le servaient. Au troisième jour de son retour, il réussi à retrouver le garçon; après tout, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus n'étaient pas commun dans ce pays. Le problème était : comment l'approcher ? Surtout maintenant qu'il avait un autre visage. Mais plus important encore : qu'en est-il de ce puissant démon ?

- *_Cet humain m'a l'air de plus en plus intriguant, je comprends pourquoi il vous intéresse, maître_*

- Hn, contente toi uniquement de ne faire que ce que je t'ordonne. Informes-toi sur ce démon et continus de le surveiller. Et une dernière chose Nagini, ne te fais pas prendre, marmonna l'humain.

- *_Bien, maître_*

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

L'opportunité d'approcher le garçon qui l'obsédait se présenta à Sasuke deux jours plus tard, lors de la visite de son cousin Neji Hyuuga.

**OO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe **: Si vous avez des réclamations par rapport à une certaine ressemblance entre l'histoire et l'histoire d'Aladdin, j'y suis pour rien, c'est la faute à Jasmine ! C'est elle la narratrice !

**PS**** : **Gomen ne Nina-chan ! J'ai pas réussi à publier ce chap cette aprèm, mais au moins je l'ai posté aujourd'hui ne :p


End file.
